Ninja Allies
by sbsp13tmnt
Summary: What happens when the turtles meet a new girl? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I hope you like it! I don't own TMNT, just my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Raph's point of view**

Of course, Mikey was banging around in the kitchen at seven o'clock in the morning. And unfortunately, I couldn't fall asleep until exactly 3:16 A.M. Every time I was about to fall asleep I had a nightmare about the Shredder. Even with my T-pod turned up all the way, I could still hear Mikey loudly making breakfast. At 7:05 Leo ever so graciously crashed my door open.  
"Argh! Go away Leo! I'm trying to sleep!"  
"No, Raph! We need to start training now! You haven't even eaten breakfast yet!"  
"Ugh! Fine Leo, but don't expect me to have a good attitude today."  
I shoveled some food into my mouth and ran to the dojo. Mikey and Leo were already sparring and Donnie was spinning his bo-staff.  
"Raphael, what took you so long?" asked master Splinter.  
"I got up late. Sorry, Sensei."  
For sparring, it was Mikey against Leo and me against Donnie. Even though I was tired, it wasn't that hard to win. Training felt like three hours but it was really only thirty minutes. Afterwards, Sensei pulled me aside to ask me something.  
"What is it, Sensei?"  
"I know you didn't get much sleep, but aside from that you seem a little off today. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Sensei. What have I done to make you think I'm not?"  
"Nothing in particular. You just don't have the passion for fighting that you normally have."  
"Well, since I got less than four hours of sleep I just haven't felt very energetic."  
"I understand. You should get more sleep tonight. Then, you will feel better tomorrow."  
"Hai, Sensei."  
I hung my head in exhaustion as I walked to my room.  
"Hey, Raph! Wanna play a game and eat leftover pizza?!" Mikey asked.  
"No. Maybe later. I need to get more sleep."  
"Ok. *sad puppy face* see ya later then."  
I feel kind of bad. But I'm tired, and he can wait.

* * *

"Leo, I'm tempted to say 'I hate you'!" I yelled across the room, with Donnie holding me back.  
"Raphael, you're the one who caused all this! You know what? If you weren't such a hot-head, this wouldn't have happened!" Leo yelled.  
"Don't call me that Leo!" I was trying to hold back tears. I just couldn't take it anymore. I got loose from Donnie's grip and ran for the sewers. I had to get out of there before they saw me cry.  
I ran fast at first but slowed down because I was still tired and all that yelling made me even more exhausted. Eventually I just slowly walked around until I found a good spot to sit down and let myself cry. It felt good and bad at the same time. Good, because I finally had a chance to let it out and bad because I felt like a wimp. Once I got it all out, or most of it anyway, I got up and kept walking. And then I saw something...no, someone! I hid before they saw me.  
It was a girl. She looked about fifteen or sixteen and she seemed really sad and lonely. She looked innocent enough so I said, "Hey, who are you?"  
She was startled by the broken silence and tried to find where the sound was coming from. She said, "Where are you? And who are you?"  
"I'm right here," I said as I sneaked up behind her and tapped on her shoulder. She was just an inch or two shorter than me.  
"Please don't freak out. I'm not gonna hurt you. My name's Raphael, but you can call me Raph. What's your name?"  
She seemed hesitant at first but then shook my hand and said, "I'm Morgan. And what exactly are you? I mean, you're not scary, but you're not a human so..."  
"I'm a teenage mutant ninja turtle."  
"Huh. Interesting..." she walked around me a few times.  
"So why are you in the sewers anyway?"  
"Because I can't afford an apartment and it's too dangerous for me to be up there. Imagine what criminals would do to a homeless teenage girl in New York."  
"Yeah, I can imagine. So, you don't live anywhere? Are you a hobo or something?"  
"No. I made a fort for myself down here. You wanna see it?"  
"Sure!"  
"Well, here it is!" Morgan said, after we'd walked for a few minutes.  
"Nice! How did you find an outlet for the Christmas lights?"  
"I used a flashlight and found this perfect little crevice away from the sewer water. I didn't find the outlet until yesterday, and I've been here almost a week. I think workers use it for something."  
"Well, it's nice, but don't you get lonely here all by yourself? I mean, you could come stay with me and my family if you want."  
"No, it's fine. Thanks anyway."  
"Are you sure? I insist! My brothers and I only know two other girls and one of them is our enemy. Can I at least hangout with you for a while? I was wandering in the the sewers because I needed a break from my brothers. It was to the point where...never mind."  
"What? What were you gonna say?"  
"Well, don't tell anyone, please. But, I may have...um...shed a tear or two."  
"Aw. It's ok. I won't tell a soul, I promise. Do you need a hug? That's what helps me when I've had a bad day."  
"Hug? I don't think I've ever hugged anyone except maybe my Sensei. I don't think I even let my brothers hug me when I was little. I guess that would help, but once again, please don't tell anyone."  
"Alright, come 'ere,"she said.  
We sat on the ledge of her fort and leaned closer to hug. She put her arms around my neck so...what's the word?..gently. I tried being gentle as well, wrapping my arms around her waist as if we were the only ones in the world. I had to admit, it felt really good. Almost too good. Was I becoming attracted to this girl? The hug only lasted about ten seconds but it felt like forever. I had never felt this good before. As we backed away from each other, Morgan was shyly smiling and our eyes met for a moment. She had perfect brown eyes that sparkled when she smiled. She put her head down and her smile faded. I lifted up her chin with my finger and asked, "What's wrong?"  
"Well, I don't want to cause a problem, but I was thinking it would be nice to have a family again. Maybe I will come live with you."  
"Really? That's awesome! Do you want to go right now?"  
"Yeah, I guess. Will you help me carry my stuff?"  
"Sure, no problem! What do you want me to carry?"  
"The blankets and food, please. I'll put everything else in my back pack...Ok, I'm ready if you are."  
"Ok, let's go!"  
It took about twenty minutes to get back to the lair. I guess I wandered farther than I thought. When we got back I told her to wait outside for a few minutes.  
"Hey, guys."  
"Raph, you're back! Are you better now?" said Mikey.  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
"I bet you cried, you big baby!"said Leo.  
"Hey! Choose your fights more wisely, Leo! So what if I cried? You would too if someone called you a hot-head and you weren't the only problem."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, bro. I didn't mean it. It just kind of slipped out. No hard feelings?"  
"Whatever. Anyway, I have something to show you guys. Well, more like someone..."  
"What?! You met someone? Why did you talk to them? You know we're not supposed to talk to humans, Raph!"  
"Yeah, I know. But this time was different. You'll see."  
I walked over to get Morgan.  
"You can come in now."  
"Ok. Hello!"  
"Hi! I'm Michelangelo, but call me Mikey. What's your name?"  
"Hi, Mikey. Nice to meet you. I'm Morgan."  
"Hi. I'm Donatello, but just call me Donnie."  
"Hi, Donnie. So, what's you're name?" Morgan said, gesturing towards Leo.  
"Me? I'm Leonardo, but call me Leo. Where are you from?"  
"Colorado."  
"Woah, that's cool. Well, why did you move to New York then?"  
"Well, it's a long story. I had a great life in Colorado. But about four years ago a plague hit my family. First, my grandparents and extended family died from cancer. Then, my aunts and uncles and cousins died from pneumonia and diseases like that. Then, my dad and sisters died from a parasite in our drinking water, which my mom and I didn't drink since we drank bottled water. Last, my mom died from a rare disease just a few months ago. Before she died she told me where she kept some money and said to spend it wisely. I moved to New York because it interested me. I didn't have enough money left to rent an apartment. So, I came down here where it's safer, ironically, and built a makeshift fort. And then Raph and I met and talked for a while and he offered for me to stay here with you guys. But if you don't want me to I'll go back."  
"No!" Donnie, Mikey and I said at the same time. "Leo, please tell her she can stay! Please, please, please!"  
"Alright, alright! She can stay. But we need to ask Sensei first."  
So we talked to Sensei who listened to her story and told her our story. He seemed hesitant to let her stay at first but eventually warmed up to it. It was now about eight o' clock at night and we had to go on patrol in a couple of hours. But in those last few hours we partied like there was no tomorrow. Morgan isn't much of a dancer, like me and my brothers, but she's an amazing singer. I know that because when a song came on that she knew and liked she sang along with it and even harmonized. I thought to myself, _I need to talk to her about that when we're alone_.  
She got us two pizzas: one with pepperoni and sausage and one with white sauce, Philly steak, and green peppers. My brothers and I had never tried that kind so we were kind of hesitant to eat it at first. But with the first bite I knew this was my new favorite pizza.  
"I knew you guys would like it," she said. "My parents always used to get this kind. I like stuffed crust too. Maybe I'll get that next time."  
"You are so awesome, Morgan! We only know three girls, but you are the best out of all three. No offense to April, though," Mikey said. I agree with him completely.  
"Thanks, but you shouldn't compare us. I mean, I bet April and the other girl are just as cool as me, but in their own ways."  
When we went on patrol Morgan stayed with Splinter and they learned more about each other. Morgan told Splinter about her family's background. Swedish, German, Cherokee Indian, and Irish. And master Splinter told her that his family was mostly from Japan. Since they told each other their family history, they could trust each other a little better than before. Sensei accepted Morgan into our family completely and helped her set up her own room.

* * *

"Leo, stop giving her second chances!" I said when Leo let Karai out of his grasp.

We'd been fighting for almost an hour. Each time one of us got a hold of Karai she pretended that we were hurting her and we were forced to let go. Leo was the most gullible for that trick. Finally, she truly did get hurt and she was surrounded by my brothers and I. She was unconscious and, when I thought we were finally done with the fight, Leo decided to bring her to the lair.

"Come on, Leo! You would never let any of us bring home a random person, so why do you get to? And on top of that, she is our enemy," I said.

"Raph, I'm not exactly supposed to tell you this, but Karai is Splinter's daughter, Miwa. I know it's hard to believe but I need you to trust me, at least for now. So, help me carry her."

"You're not making any sense, Leo. But in the heat of the moment, I'll do what you tell me. Should I grab her legs of her arms?"

"I'll get her arms, you get her legs."

Mikey and Donnie were already half way home. Karai was still unconscious. When we got back, Leo and I set her on the couch. We had to explain everything to Morgan and Splinter. Sensei explained that Shredder kidnapped Miwa in the house fire, named her Karai, and raised her as his own daughter. It was almost one in the morning so we all went to bed except Leo. He was healing her wound while she slept soundly.

"Leo! What are you doing? Where am I? What happened?" Karai yelled when she woke up.

* * *

**Once again, this is my first story. I'm new to this whole fan-fiction thing. But I hope you like it. This is the first chapter and I plan to add a new chapter every other day or so. Thanks for reading! Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I was a little busy. But here is the second chapter. There are some spoilers in here if you don't know about the true genetics of Karai. I hope you like it though.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Leo's point of view**

"Leo! What are you doing? Where am I? What happened?" Karai yelled when she woke up.

"Don't freak out! I'm fixing your wound. You're in our lair. You got hurt while we were fighting," I answered.

"Why the heck would you bring me to your lair? Do you trust me that much?"

"Well, it was getting late and we didn't want to leave you there. Besides, we need to work some things out without fighting."

"What do you mean, Leo?"

That's when Master Splinter walked in. He seemed at peace with the fact that an enemy was in our lair. I guess it was because she is his daughter.

"Hello, Karai. How are you feeling?" Splinter said.

"You! Why do you think I'm your daughter? I'm Oroku Saki's daughter."

"He only wants you to think that. Has he told you that Tang Shen was his wife? If so, it is a lie. She was my wife but he killed her in the house fire. Then, he rescued you, claimed that you were his daughter, and changed your name to Karai. I escaped, thinking you and your mother were following me. I was a fool not to turn around and check if you were there."

"What was my name before I was Karai?"

"Miwa."

"Your story is more believable than Shredder's. He says that he was the one who married Tang Shen and had me. He says that you're the one who caused the fire. You don't seem like the kind of man who would do that, but he does. It's still weird to think you're my father though. And since the turtles are your sons wouldn't that make me their sister?"

"Yes, I suppose so. What do you think Oroku would do if I were to visit him and work out our vendetta?"

"He'd probably refuse peace and start to fight you. If you want I can be the communication between you two. Although, I'm not sure he'd be happy that I've been told the other side of the story by you."

"I think you can convince him to change his mind. I have faith in you, Miwa."

"Thank you. You seem much more fatherly than Shredder."

* * *

It had been two weeks since we met Morgan. She and Raph seemed to be getting pretty close. Raph always acted differently when she was around. It wasn't a Donnie and April love…it was a mutual love. And it wasn't love like they were boyfriend and girlfriend either. It was the kind of love best friends share. I was honestly kind of jealous. Raph had found a human that could accept him for who he was, not for what he looked like. I was proud of him.

"Hey, Raph. How's it goin'?" I asked him. We hadn't seen Morgan in a couple of days and Raph seemed lonely.

"Good," he said back with no emotion.

"Are you sure? You can be honest with me, bro."

"Alright, fine. I'm a little depressed without Morgan here. Don't tell the others!" he said, seeming a little upset.

"I won't. I'm sorry. Do you have her number? Maybe you could text her and ask her what's up."

"Yeah, I have texted her. She said now that winter break was over she had to be homeschooled by one of her friend's parents. I think she's trying to avoid me."

"No, Raph. She's just busy. Wait, doesn't she live here now?"

"Yeah, but she's actually staying at that friend's house for a few days."

"Huh…give me her number. I'll text her and see what's up."

_Me: Hey Morgan. This is Leo. Raph seems a little blue without you here. When are you coming back?_

_ Morgan: Hi Leo. I'm sorry, I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. And then I won't have to do this thing anymore. I'll text Raph and tell him what's up. He knows about this more than you do. Sorry._

"Yeah, she's just busy Raph. She'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok. What are Mikey and Donnie doing?"

"Donnie's in his lab working on a little something for Morgan…hint, hint…a laptop. Don't tell her. Mikey…uh, I don't know actually. Let's go check his room."

Mikey was in his room drawing in the sketchbook he got for Christmas.

"Hey, Mikey!" Raph yelled. It made Mikey jump up and grab his nunchucks.

"Oh, it's just you two. Sorry, I was focused on this," he held up his sketchbook which had a vivid image of the Shredder shredding him.

"Woah, take a break dude!" I said. Poor Mikey. He was spending too much time alone.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stop this image from popping into my head. I hate it!"

"Mikey, do we need to tell Sensei about this?" Raph asked, blatantly but unknowingly expressing concern.

"No, please don't! I never told him when you were having nightmares, did I?"

"No, I guess not. But we need to get your mind off this subject. It's almost seven o'clock so let's order a pizza," Raph said. I couldn't believe how nice he was being.

* * *

The next morning, Morgan showed up with bruises and scratches everywhere.

"Morgan! What happened to you? Are you ok?" Raph asked, extremely concerned.

"Last night I was attacked by some Purple Dragons. I didn't go down without a fight though," she said, sounding proud but ashamed at the same time.

"Ugh, those jerks! I'll beat them up for you tonight. Let me help you with those scratches," Raph said.

"Yeah, I'll kick their butts for you, Morgan! Do you need any medicine or food?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, may I have some ibuprofen and some cereal?" Morgan responded.

"Coming right up, ojou. That means 'miss' in Japanese," Mikey said, trying to impress her.

"Really? That's cool. I've always wanted to learn Japanese. Ouch, Raph," said Morgan.

"Sorry," Raph said.

"Yeah, be careful Raph. Girls are more sensitive than us. The only reason I'm letting you take this one is because you know her better," said Donnie.

"Hey, that's not true. I saw a Mythbusters episode that proved that women can endure more pain than men. Besides, who are the ones that have to painfully have babies? Females," Morgan responded to Donnie, defending her gender.

"Well, I wasn't saying you…uh…well, forget I said that," Donnie said, failing to fix his mistake.

"That's what I thought. Thank you Mikey," said Morgan.

"Leie. That basically means 'no problem'," Mikey said.

* * *

At ten thirty that night we met Karai and she told us what the Shredder said about his and Splinter's vendetta. He said he was ready to make up.

"Are you sure it's not a trick? Please, Karai, don't betray us. I'm really sorry about when we betrayed you," I said. Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Morgan were standing behind me.

"I know, Leo. You've apologized many times for that. You're forgiven. I won't betray you. That is honestly what he said. I don't know if he means it or not. Please deliver the message anyway," she said.

"Ok. Hey guys, can you let Karai and I talk alone for a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah," all four of them said simultaneously as they turned around and walked away.

"Karai, we've been through a lot. It's so weird to think that you're my sister. What do you think of it?" I asked her when the others were gone.

"Yeah, I think it's weird too. You're lucky to have grown up with our real dad. You know Leo, this is going to sound weird, especially now that we know the truth. But, I had a crush on you," she said, hanging her head in shame.

"Huh, really? What a coincidence, because I had a crush on you too," I said, lifting her head with my finger.

"But it's over now, right?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

"But one last thing," she said.

She kissed me on the cheek. Wow. Just wow. It was so amazing.

"Hey, if you're going to do that you need to let me date one of your friends," I said.

"Ha-ha-ha, oh Leo. We'll work on it. Ha-ha-ha," she laughed.

"It's not a joke!" I said.

"I know, it's just cute. You're an awesome little brother," she said.

"Little brother? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Splinter adopted the four of you after I was born, so I'm older than you," she explained.

"Oh," I said, realizing the truth.

"Are you sad you're not the oldest anymore?" she asked, noticing my sadness.

"Yeah. Hey, I knew there was some good in you," I said, observing that she wasn't hostile anymore.

"I was born nice, but raised evil, huh? I can be good again, don't you think?" she said, hoping for a good answer.

"Yes, I know you can," I said, reassuring her.

* * *

When we got home Mikey went to his room, probably to draw, Donnie went to his lab to work on Morgan's laptop that he hadn't finished yet, and Morgan went in her room. Raph wanted to talk to me before we went to bed.

"Leo, I saw Karai kiss your cheek," he said, smirking.

"What? Really? Ugh, what's your response?" I asked, accepting it.

"Well, I thought you guys were done. And she's our sister, isn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are done. That was the last of it. She is our sister," I said.

"Alright, as long as it's over," he said, still smirking.

"Well, what about you and Morgan?" I asked. Now it was my turn.

"What about us?" he asked, pretending he didn't know.

"You two seem to be getting pretty close. You know, more than just friends. What's going to happen?"

"Look, it's not like we're related, like you and Karai. And I don't know how to read her. I can't tell if she wants to take it up a notch. We get each other so well, but now I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you just ask her? If you understand each other, she'll know what you're getting at, right?"

"Yeah, but that's what I'm afraid of."

"You'll figure it out. Good night, Raph."

"Good night, Leo."

* * *

**Back to Raph's point of view**

"Hey, Morgan," I said, knocking on her open door.

"Hey, Raph. You seem kind of sad. You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Um, I wanted to ask you something though. Um, do you want to stay friends or, maybe take it up a notch?" I asked. I could feel my cheeks getting greener.

"Oh, I see what you mean. Come sit on my bed. I've actually been thinking about this as well. If you're ready for it, I am," she said. She seemed chill about it.

"Yeah, I am. So, do you want to go for a ride on the stealth cycle tomorrow?" I said. This was so scary.

"Of course, Raphie," she said, sounding flattered.

* * *

After patrol, Morgan and I got ready for our date. She emerged from her room like a princess. She was so beautiful. She wore black skinny jeans and a cowl neck sweater she got for Christmas. Her brunette hair was down except her bangs were in a French braid. I was awestruck. All I had was my black leather jacket she got me for Christmas.

"Raph, you look so good in that jacket," she said. I guess I didn't look as bad as I thought.

"Thanks. You look amazing in that sweater," I said.

"Thanks, but I feel so weird in it. I've never really liked long sleeves unless it's a jacket. But, I'm giving it a try," she said. _So she's insecure too, huh?_ I thought.

"Well, are you ready?"

"Yep."

We put on our helmets and got on the stealth cycle. She held on tight as we went from zero to forty miles per hour in five seconds. As the speed increased she held on tighter and tighter. Her laughter filled the subway tunnels until we went topside. Then, her laughter continued but stopped echoing. After two or three miles of riding around New York we stopped and watched the sunrise from on top of a tall building.

"I like sunsets better but this is beautiful," she said, putting her head on my shoulder.

"I've never seen a sunset or a sunrise except in pictures," I said, putting my arm around her.

After a few minutes of feeling each other's warmth, I decided it was time for the next big step. We looked straight into one another's eyes and leaned in closer with each passing second. Soon, our lips met and I felt like I was in Heaven. After what seemed like millions of years, even though it was only twenty or so seconds, we backed away a few inches and looked at each other again. Her eyelashes were batting and she was smiling the most beautiful smile ever. Morgan's thoughts: _his amazing green eyes were looking straight into mine and he was starting to smile. He is the best guy I've ever met._

"Wow," I said.

"I know," Morgan said.

* * *

**Leo's point of view again**

"Hey guys," Raph said, seeming really loopy.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Love," he said, simply.

"Oh, I see. Raph's got a girlfriend, Raph's got a girlfriend! Raph and Morgan, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I laughed.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh, but see who'll be laughing when you have your first kiss. And F-Y-I, we were on a building, not in a tree."

"You and Morgan kissed, Raph?! That's awesome!" Mikey exclaimed.

"My son is growing up. Well done, Raphael. But remember to be responsible," Splinter warned.

"I know Sensei," Raph said.

"How come I couldn't do that with April?" Donnie asked in pain.

"Because she didn't like you back, bro," I said.

"Where is Morgan, anyway?" Donnie asked. He was probably ready to give her the laptop.

"I don't know," said Raph. "She was right behind me."


End file.
